


Sleeping Beauty

by Nozomiinotic



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 10:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14691849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nozomiinotic/pseuds/Nozomiinotic
Summary: Mari sets out to break the curse placed on Princess Yohane.





	Sleeping Beauty

A rumor spread across Mari’s town about a young princess who was lured by a demon to fall into an eternal slumber. Mari wasn’t aware of it, however, until she heard two people outside discussing what they knew about it. They described the princess as small and lean, with pale skin, long blue hair, and striking magenta eyes. According to them, her name was Yohane and her castle resided in a town not too far from theirs.

When Mari got closer to them and asked what else they knew about the situation, they gladly answered.

“A curse was placed on Yohane that would cause her to sleep forever until her prince charming came to kiss her, at least that’s what I heard,” one of them said. 

Mari looked at them with uncertainty in her eyes. There were no princes around here, except for one that was much too far away from them.

“Does it have to be a prince? Can it be somebody else?” Mari asked them, wondering if there was another way Yohane could be awoken. 

“I guess it could, but I don’t know who would be willing to go to the castle from here since there’s thorns all over the place,” the other person told her.   
With a burst of determination, Mari raised her hand. 

“I can go!” she said with a strong voice.

The two residents were very surprised at her, asking her questions like  
“Are you sure you want to do that?”

“What if you get hurt?”

As Mari brought her hand down, she turned it into a fist as she raised it up next to her face. If no one else was going to save Yohane, Mari was willing to try it herself. There wasn’t anything else she had to do today anyway.

“I’m willing to take the risk!” she answered, her voice as powerful as before.

After receiving words of encouragement from the people she had been talking to, Mari returned to her house as soon as possible. She had a horse in the stable behind her house that could help her with something like this, so her first plan of action was to visit the stable. Once she arrived, she saw the brown horse with a white star marking between its eyes and smiled.

“Hey, Starbright…” Mari said as she pet her horse’s head, “Would you like to come with me?” 

An excited neigh was the response, which Mari was glad for. Before she mounted Starbright, she entered the house to find something important in her bedroom. Her close friend Kanan accidentally left her sword in Mari’s room the last time she was at her house, and Mari thought it would be perfect for cutting down the thorns the people from earlier mentioned. When Kanan brought it to her house, she showed her the proper way to hold and use the sword, so Mari at least had basic knowledge about it despite not being as experienced with it as Kanan. 

Once she finally climbed up onto Starbright with the sword in a container by her hip, she left the town to enter the forest that connected her town and her destination. She soon discovered the thorns upon entering the forest, trying her best to cut them away while on her horse, although it wasn’t an easy task. 

She decided to take it slow once she realized how difficult it was to do it in a quick manner. Unfortunately, it took a few cuts on her arms before she realized that was the best way to go about it. 

The moment Mari saw the light indicating that she reached the end of the forest, she let out a loud sigh of relief. Balancing herself on Starbright while continuously swinging her sword to cut the thorn-covered vines in front of her took a toll on both her arms and legs, no matter how sturdy they seemed at first glance.

Regardless of this, she didn’t want to give up yet. After all, she just finished the hardest part of the task. Now it would be smooth sailing from here to the castle. 

“Yohane…,” Mari whispered breathily as she discovered the castle in front of her was entirely veiled in black. 

As she entered the castle, she realized it wasn’t just the outside of the building that was colored black; even the inner walls, floors, and furniture were the same color. Mari wondered if this was part of the curse that was placed on Yohane. 

Mari gasped softly when she finally found Yohane’s room. The princess was resting on a bed that looked much too large for her, with her hair and limbs spread out all over the bed. Walking up slowly towards her, Mari examined her features.

Just as what was described to her, Yohane was a petite girl with pale skin and long blue hair. Mari smiled at her for a moment before doing anything. She really was an adorable princess, even when she was sound asleep. 

Slowly, Mari leaned forward, kissing Yohane gently on the lips. She backed away from her when she heard a squeak come out of Yohane and watched as she opened her eyes to reveal the magenta irises she was told about. 

Mari also watched as Yohane wriggled around on the bed for a moment before falling off the edge of it. She didn’t know why Yohane had such a strong reaction to the kiss, but in a way, she found it cute. Honestly, she was still in disbelief that she actually was the one that was able to wake Yohane. 

“Wh-wh-who are you?” Yohane stammered, trying to get herself back onto the bed.

“I’m Mari, your highness! I came here from the city across from you,” Mari replied, bowing in her direction.

“Mari?” Yohane asked, making sure she got that name right.

Mari nodded in response. 

“Thank you, Mari…I let myself get carried away, but you saved not just me, but the entire kingdom,” Yohane said, getting off the bed as soon as she got back onto it to meet with Mari face to face. 

Mari was about six inches taller than her, so she had to tilt her head up to see her face.

“Have you noticed the castle walls, Mari?” she asked her with a gentle tone.

Mari looked around the room, realizing that everything was no longer colored black. Since she broke the curse that was placed on Yohane, she repelled the evil energy that took hold of the castle as well. 

“They’re back to normal,” Mari answered, giving her a warm smile.

When Yohane gently placed a hand on Mari’s arm to tell her something else, she quickly let go when Mari grunted painfully from her touch. Even though the cuts she received from the thorns were scabs by this point, her arms were still sensitive. Yohane apologized to Mari and asked,  
“What caused your arms to have so many cuts on them?” 

Mari scratched the back of her neck, her smile turning crooked as she tried to sound cheerful.

“Just some thorns in the forest,” she answered. 

“Come with me,” Yohane said, taking her hand and leading her out of the room, “We at the castle can make sure you don’t get any infections.”

Mari enjoyed being able to hold her hand, even though she said nothing about it out loud. After Yohane and a nurse inside the castle helped clean and protect Mari’s wounds, they gave her the offer of living with them. She agreed with the idea, especially since she lived alone. However, before making her final decision, Mari asked them,  
“Would the castle have a place for Starbright?”

“Yes, we would,” Yohane replied, happy that Mari, the one who saved her, would be able to stay with her at the castle.


End file.
